particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cildania
The Cildanian Republic is an island nation considered to be part of the continent of Majatra. The United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara lies to the south-east with the the Selucian Empire to the north-west, both of which are also island nations. To the east is the Union of Saridani Socialist Republics which is part of the continent of Seleya. Major ethnic groups include the Brythonic Celts and Goidelic Celts. Cildanian Religions Cildanian Catholic Church (ER) The Cildanian Catholic Church (ER) is the major denomination of Christianity within Cildania. It is an Eastern Rite (ER) Catholic Church which came to the island from the neighbouring island of Al'Badara and quickly established itself. The Church, like the Al'Badaran Catholic Church (ER), recognises the authority of the Bible, but not the Bible alone, the traditions and customs of the Church have an equal authority. That is, the Church believes in a 'continuing revelation' which is mediated through the members of it. It recognises the other 'Catholic' churches and regards itself as being in communion with them (though it finds some of their beliefs sadly strayed from true Christianity). It does not recognise the various Popes as anything more than being the Patriarchs of their national churches. The current Patriarch of Cildania is Gregory III. Islam Geography History Economy Demographics Culture Media Cildania has a thriving and vibrant national press, there are various independent newspapers as well as several that support major parties; including The Morning Sunrise As well as the newspapers the airwaves of Cildania buzz with the signals of dozens of privately owned corporate and non-profit making, partially subsidised television and radio broadcasters, using satellite, cable, and digital technology. The most well known at home and abroad is Cilavision TV a well funded worker's cooperative, run by journalists, actors, comedians and, writers. Government The country has an elected Head of State known as the President, as well as a 425 member Federal Senate (or simply Senate). The Cabinet is generally formed by the largest faction in the Senate, and is chaired by the Chancellor. It is also divided into Five Provinces, each of which have their own provincial assemblies and governors. Elections to provincial and federal levels are held every three years. The lowest tier of government is the Muncipal Council, each province apportions and funds it's own councils and elections are held from every year to every four years depending on the province, some municipalities have directly elected mayors, others don't. Cildanian Politics Current Parties *Liberal-Progressives (LP) - November 2107 *One Cildania Party (OCP) - November 2121 *Cildanian Communist Party (CCP) - May 2173 *Divine Party of the Republic (DPR) - July 2230 *Mutualist Party of Cildania (MPC) - April 2245 *Radical Democratic Convergence (RDC) - February 2317 *Cildanian Libetertarian Party (CLP) - February 2323 (The date refers to the first election contested.) Notable Inactive Parties *Islamic Liberation Front (ILF) - February 2320 *Conservative Party of Cildania (CPC) - April 2305 *Cildanian Communist Party (CCP) (CCPC) - April 2302 *Cildanian Nationalist Party (CNP) - April 2284 *Satanic Individuals Network (SIN) (SIN) - April 2248 *Republican Socialists (RS) - April 2248 *Welsh Eudaimonic Party (WEP) - April 2242 (The date refers to the last election contested.) Recent Presidents *Kobus Alderliesten (LP) 2323- *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2314-2323 *Adrian Bertoni (MPC) 2314 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2311-2314 *Daria Appius (OCP) 2305-2311 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2296-2305 *Adrian Bertoni (MPC) 2287-2296 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2284-2287 *Adrian Bertoni (MPC) 2281-2284 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2272-2281 Past Presidents *Josef Black (DPR) 2266-2272 Category:Nations Category:Cildania Category:Majatra